


Tipsy

by catvampcrazines



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life, Tipsy Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: The Doctor and Donna dance under the night sky.





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Jan 11, 2010. Prompts: michele659 requested "stars,astrology,dancing,touch,breasts :) Sexy and romantic,please?"

"Can't you see what the stars are saying they hold for us, Donna?" The Doctor said, head tilted up to the sky, hand gently grasping hers as they slow danced.  
  
Donna smiled soft at him, heart tugging as she gently mocked, "What I can see is that you've had too much to drink, spaceboy."  
  
He looked back at her, a sparkle in his eye. "Oh, that stuff? It hardly affects me," he said, although the pink tint to his cheeks disproved his claim. The upward tilt of his lips was the stuff made of dreams and clouds. "You however--I'm high on you all the time."  
  
Donna's smile cracked into an ear-splitting grin and she broke into laughter and sighed, "You are  _so_  cheesy!"  
  
He touched their noses and stared directly into her eyes. "Yup!"  
  
Their lips brushed as Donna hummed contently with the music, the Doctor's touch at her back kept her close and warm against the night's cooling air.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Thank you for wearing this dress," he said sweetly, almost sleepily, referring to the red halter that plunged lower in the front than she usually endeavored. "Your breasts look spectacular in it."  
  
"Oh my," she chuckled quietly and patted his bottom, thinking she'd better get him back to the TARDIS--purely for caretaking reasons, obviously.  
  
Mostly.


End file.
